The aluminum beverage can in commercial use at the present time, features a small, elliptical, sealed opening that is ruptured when a tab is pulled upwardly from the lid.
Such a beverage container opening works well with the use of a straw, which is easily capable of withdrawing a sufficient amount of the beverage from the can.
However, the small elliptical opening does not provide for a smooth fluid flow, when the can is inverted in a pour-like mode. Because of its small size, the elliptical opening gives a surging or restricted flow, since the outside air which needs to enter the can during the outward flow of beverage, competes for the small space provided by the elliptical opening.
For those individuals who drink directly from the lid of the container, such flow is often accompanied by the effects of dribbling.
In addition, the small size of this type of opening makes it difficult to remove the last drops of fluid from the container.
Another undesirable feature of this type of can dispensing system is the tab, which easily breaks away from the lid. This break-away tab is a constant source of environmental pollution, since it is tossed away and has littered the country-side. Because the tabs are aluminum, they do not degrade, and have become a blighted eye-sore in the environment.
The present invention seeks to overcome the disadvantage of the current beverage container by providing a greater opening in the can, wherein one-half of the entire lid is partially removable. The greater area of the opening offers the user an unrestricted dispensing flow rate.
In addition, the current invention also features a recess in the top of the can for capturing a partially removed lid. In this way, when the can is discarded, there is no residual tabs which pollute the environment.